


maybe.

by orphan_account



Series: teaching myself how to write smut with minwoo [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (some) groping, Groping, M/M, Making Out, all safe sane and consensual, ass grabbing, be kind to me, i am . scared, i mean theres ass grabbing, oh dear god i cant believe im doing this oh god, please if u have tips for writing this let me KNOW holla at ur boy, thats like the first step to smut right, the title is so shitty im sorry, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: somehow it was always woojin who was the one to turn the tables on him, to make him melt into little more than putty in the elder's experienced hands when he had been the one that had him against a wall in the first place. somehow woojin always did this to him the way no one else did, no one else could ever make him weak like this, could ever turn a situation around as quick as the vocalist did. maybe that was why minho kept on coming back for more. woojin was a challenge, and maybe minho had some masochistic tendencies. maybe.aka the fic in which i tackle the first step i thought logical in my journey of learning to write smut. writing makeouts.





	maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> akjhqkjaf hi whats up i do NOT know what im doing wow but! this is my first step in a new series im calling teaching myself how to write smut with minwoo, because i love minwoo a lot, i don't actually know how to write smut, and im trying to teach myself how. so first step, learning to write makeouts. please feel free to tell me how i did, or leave tips on how to write this stuff better. please. 
> 
> also this is super inspired by the amazing writers @straysons and @seochangbin who are such good writers check their stuff out to read actual good writing PLEASe you wont regret it. but i might regret writing this whole thing.

minho had him against the door the second they were inside, and woojin couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face. he'd known there was no way the younger wasn't just as affected as he was. he enjoyed knowing that even the high and mighty minho was really no better than him, despite how much he preached otherwise. their gazes met and woojin simply raised his eyebrows quizzically, his smirk growing as the other's scowl deepened. 

"shut up," minho huffed, and before woojin could even make a smart ass response minho silenced him with a kiss, forceful in nature, a result from the tension that had been building all day. the elder met him with the same amount of passion, lips melding together not unlike a dance, minho threading his fingers through the taller's hair in an attempt to bring him closer, endlessly closer. woojin reciprocated with arms around his lithe waist, always meeting him action for action, always giving back right what minho threw at him. maybe it was less so like a dance and more so like a battle, with both sides equally armed and not backing down, not even dreaming of relinquishing power. 

they pulled away for air finally, chests rising and falling frantically to regain what had been lost in eachother, though neither made any attempts to move away. quite the opposite really as woojin pulled him even closer, hands gripping the dancer's waist almost a little too tightly, causing him to absently wonder if there would be marks later. he hoped there would be. 

his hopes were cut off as woojin leaned forward again, capturing minho's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling just slightly before releasing it and soothing the bite with his tongue, taking full advantage of the younger's dazed demeanor. they captured each other again, mouths now open, giving and receiving, pushing and pulling in the same way they did everything. a whine rose from the back of minho's throat as woojin's tongue met his own at the same time his firm hands -'piano player's fingers'- he'd once remarked, slid from his waist to grip his ass, and hard. 

the elder smiled against his mouth and minho cursed himself for being so receptive, for showing any weakness to that cocky motherfucker. and yet, these same thoughts of scorn and distaste muddled in his mind as woojin moved his focus to the dancer's neck, fingers still grasping at his ass, nearly massaging it at this point, as he left open mouthed kisses down from his jaw to his neck to his collarbone to that one spot that always made him fall apart. and fall apart he did, moans leaving his mouth like a bitch in heat as woojin relentlessly sucked and bit and tongued at that spot, along with the rest of the skin exposed to him. 

somehow it was always woojin who was the one to turn the tables on him, to make him melt into little more than putty in the elder's experienced hands when he had been the one that had him against a wall in the first place. somehow woojin always did this to him the way no one else did, no one else could ever make him weak like this, could ever turn a situation around as quick as the vocalist did. maybe that was why minho kept on coming back for more. woojin was a challenge, and maybe minho had some masochistic tendencies. maybe. 


End file.
